


Happy Thoughts

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [16]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: While out to eat, Ringo's mind wanders. The others want to know what's on his mind.





	Happy Thoughts

As the four of them sat at the café, John couldn’t help but notice that Ringo was being uncharacteristically quiet. Ringo was sitting with his chin propped up on his hand, staring into the distance with a peaceful smile on his face.

“Ringo, what are you doing?”

No response.

“Ringo,” John repeated, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Mm—wait, what?” Ringo said, snapping back to attention.

“What’s your problem?” Paul chimed in.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my boyfriend,” Ringo said as his smile grew wider.

George grabbed his hand. “I’m literally sitting right here, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Yeah… Huh? Oh, sorry I was just thinking about my girl/boyfriend.”


End file.
